


Into the Phone Booth

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Torres has some issues with his gear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #511 "costume"

“I thought you were undercover for years,” said Abby frowning.

Torres frowned back. “Yes, as part of a gang or a black marketer, not… a nerd.”

“You can do this,” she said, pushing the camera-glasses back into his hand. “Look, if it helps, don’t think of your cover as being a nerd. Think of it as dressing up like Clark Kent.”

“Clark Kent,” he repeated, sliding the glasses on. “Superman’s alter ego. Yeah, I can work with that. Play the nerd until I need my awesome super powers.”

Abby grinned. “That’s the spirit! Now, how do you feel about bowties?”

THE END


End file.
